N
Perfil thumb|250px|N *'Nombre:' 엔 / N *'Nombre real:' 차학연 / Cha Hak Yeon *'Apodos: '''Charismatic Leader, Skilled Performer, Líder Cha. *'Profesión:' Cantante, Bailarín, Modelo, Actor y Locutor de radio. *'Fecha de nacimiento: *'''Lugar de nacimiento: Changwon, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 180 cm *'Peso:' 67 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Cáncer *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Caballo *'Familia: '''Padres, un hermano y dos hermanas mayores. *'Agencia: Jelly Fish Entertainment Biografía Antes de su debut, era bailarín de danza contemporánea por hobbie, ganó una docena de concursos de danza nacional. Él y Leo actuaron juntos como bailarines de 2PM en el Gayo Daejeon del 2011. También fue un bailarín de respaldo para las actuaciones en directo de Brian Joo, ''''Let This Die' con Leo y Ravi . Él tomó un año de descanso en la escuela secundaria para practicar baile en Japón. Después de ser aprendiz durante 5 años y gracias a su talento en la danza, N ha sido elogiado por las tres agencias coreanas más grandes SM Entertainment, YG Entertainment y JYP Entertainment. Declinó 3 ofertas para entrar en Jelly Fish Entertainment y formar parte del grupo VIXX, del cual él es el líder. Dramas *Children of Nobody (MBC, 2018-2019) *Familiar Wife (tvN, 2018) *Tunnel (OCN, 2017) *Ms. Perfect (KBS2, 2017) *Is This Money? (Naver TVCast, 2016) *Tomorrow Boy (Naver TV, 2016) *Cheer Up! (KBS2, 2015) *The Family Is Coming (SBS, 2015) *Hotel King (MBC, 2014) Temas para Dramas *''The Family Head'' tema para Children of Nobody (2018) *''Without you'' junto a Yeo Eun (MELODYDAY) tema para W (2016) Programas de TV *'2018: '''KBS Music Bank (18.05.2018, MC junto a Solbin) *'2017:' OnStyle Lipstick Prince Temporada 2 (30.03.2017) *'2016:' MBC Celebrity Bromance (26.06.16, junto a Lee Won Geun) *'2015:' MBC Show! Music Core (2015, MC junto a Minho y Yeri) *'2015:' SBS Law of the Jungle in Nicaragua (11 de Septiembre de 2015 al TBA) *'2015:' MBC Bachelor Party (12.02.2015 al TBA) *'2015:' SBS Running Man (08.02.2015) *'2014:' MBC Hitmaker 2 (12.12.2014-2015, Ep 1 al 6) *'2014:' MBC Weekly Idol (20.08.14, como Dol Baeki y junto a Big Byung) *'2014:' MBC Hitmaker (29.07.14 al 19.08.2014, junto a Hyuk) *'2014:' Mnet 4 Things Show (10.06.2014) *'2014:' KBS Music Bank (10.01.14, como MC especial junto a Leo) *'2013:' SBS Star King (junto a Ken) *'2013:' MBC ''Quiz to Change the World (junto a Ken) *'2013:' MBC Idol Star Olympics Championships (junto a Leo y Hongbin) *'2013:' All The K-Pop (junto a Hongbin y Ken) *'2013:' All The K-Pop (junto a Hongbin y Ken) *'2013:' All The K-Pop (junto a Hongbin y Ken) *'2013:' The Romantic & Idol (temporada 2) *'2012:' All The K-Pop (junto a Hongbin) *'2012:' Mnet Mydol (12.04.2012 - 31.05.2012) Programas de Radio *Park Jung Ah’s Moonlight Paradise (KST MBC FM, 16/05/2016 al 18/05/2016) *Super Junior's Kiss The Radio 'Sukira' (KBS Cool FM, 07/05/2015) *Super Junior's Kiss The Radio 'Sukira' (KBS Cool FM, 28/08/14) *Two O’Clock Escape Cultwo Show (SBS Power FM, 25/02/14) *Younha's Starry Night Radio (MBC Radio, junto a Ken) *MBC Radio (junto a Ken) *MBC Radio Jung Oh's Hope Songs Radio (junto a Ken) *Younha's Starry Night Radio (MBC Radio, junto a Ken) *Super Junior's Kiss The Radio 'Sukira' (KBS Cool FM) *Younha's Starry Night Radio (MBC Radio, junto a Ken) *ShimShimTapa Radio (MBC Radio, junto a Hyuk feat. Eun Kwang y Sung Jae de BTOB) *Younha's Starry Night Radio (MBC Radio, junto a Ken) Discografía Digital Single Videos Musicales *MAMAMOO - Peppermint Chocolate (feat. K.Will & Wheesung) (2014) *Brian Joo - Let This Die (2012) Pre-Debut *Seo In Guk - Shake It U (2011) Pre-Debut 'Musicales' *Gwanghae Gwanghwamun Sonata (2012) Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop:' VIXX **'Posición: '''Líder, Vocalista y Bailarín. *'Grupo Proyecto:' Big Byung **'Nombre:' Cha Dol Baek-ee '(Pecho de Res o Pastel de carne)' **'Posición:' Líder y Vocalista *'Educación:' **Howon University **Dankook DKU Univeristy (Artes y Cultura) *'Hobbies:' Leer, escuchar música, ver TV, bailar y actuar. *'Modelo a seguir: Taeyang y Justin Timberlake. *'''Comida favorita: Todos los tipos de carne con un énfasis importante en el Galbi. * De entre los 10 participantes del reality Mydol, fue uno de los ganadores del show y por ello es ahora miembro de VIXX. * Durante sus comienzos como idols molestaba mucho a Leo, ya que este no era capaz de demostrar sus emociones con la misma facilidad que tenían los miembros. * Su nombre artístico se debe a que el Yeon de su nombre en japonés se pronuncia "En" (Igual que N en inglés) y que en español significa Destino, por lo que él cree que su destino es estar en VIXX y conocer a los fans. * Se especializa en los bailes de Jazz, Salsa, Ballet, Hip-Hop y Baile Moderno. * Antes de debutar apareció junto con Leo y Ravi en el video musical de Brian Joo 'Let this die'. * Originalmente iba a debutar en un grupo de baladas, pero el CEO de Jellyfish dijo que su voz no había mejorado así que N tuvo que esperar más hasta que se decidió su debut con VIXX. * El 3 de enero del 2013, dijo en su Twitter que odiaba ser un idol junto con una foto. Una hora después publicó: "Me tengo que cuidar de las cámaras y de mi manager, no puedo salir (citas), ah, es difícil". (Todo esto fue borrado posteriormente); sorprendiendo a sus fans e incluso a Jellyfish Entertainment. También una de sus estilistas comentó horas después "N, que estás haciendo ~~ ¡Lo estás haciendo muy bien!". Luego se supo que estos post se trataban de algunos trozos de la canción 'Don't Want to Be an Idol', el segundo track del tercer sencillo de VIXX, 'ON and ON'. * Si se les da la oportunidad de hacer un dúo N quiere hacerlo con Taeyang y luego con Chris Brown. * Hizo la coreografía de 'Starlight'. También participó en la de 'Super Hero'. * Audicionó para JYP Entertainment. * Fue quien más tiempo estuvo en entrenamiento del grupo (5 años). * Forma parte del grupo creado por el programa Hitmaker; Big Byung (Big Bottle) junto a Hyuk, Sungjae de BTOB y Jackson de GOT7. * Al igual que Sungkyu de INFINITE y Jinyoung de B1A4, cada vez que VIXX va a Weekly Idol es victima de burlas por parte de los MC's. * Forma parte de la lista de artistas Bulleados por los MC de Weekly Idol junto a Sungkyu de INFINITE, Doojoon de BEAST, Seungyoon de WINNER, Jackson de GOT7 y otros más. *Participó el 26 de diciembre en SBS Gayo Daejun 2016 Dance donde hizo danza contemporánea junto con otros ídolos como Park Jin Young y Yu Gyeom de GOT7, Jimin de BTS, Ten de NCT U, Seulgi de Red Velvet, Lisa de BLACKPINK, Eun Jin de DIA, Yoo A de OH MY GIRL, Mina y Momo de TWICE, Jeong Ye In de LOVELYZ, Cheng Xiao y Luda de Cosmic Girls. *Durante un evento en el cual VIXX estaba promocionando un parque acuático, N se desmayó debido al intenso calor que había en ese momento. Su agencia Jelly Fish Entertainment declaró que N ya se sentía mejor y que se estaba recuperando. *Ayudó a la composición de la canción "Resemble" del álbum "''Eau de VIXX", ''siendo así su primera vez actuando como compositor en un álbum de VIXX. *Se informó que N no participará en los Idols Atlethic Champions 2018, ya que ese mismo día (15 de Enero) será relevo y portador de la antorcha para los PyeongChang 2018. *El 26 de enero de 2019, N reveló en un mensaje en su fan cafe oficial que se enlistaría el 4 de marzo. *N se enlistó el 3 de marzo del 2019, en el Centro de Entrenamiento del Ejército Nonsan en donde recibirá su entrenamiento militar básico antes de ser asignado a la unidad de la banda del ejército. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Twitter *Instagram Oficial Galería N1.jpg N2.jpg N3.jpg N4.jpg N5.jpg N6.png N7.png N8.jpg Categoría:Jelly Fish Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo